Keluarga Choi
by angel8695
Summary: Hanya kumpulan imajinasi tentang JeungCheol. Seugcheol x Jeonghan, Yunho x Jaejoong, little moonbin


Choi Family

Cast : Choi Seungcheol

Choi Jeonghan

"Hoeek... hoeek"

Seungcheol terusik dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi dari arah kamar mandi, ia meraba ke samping ranjangnya dan ternyata kosong. "Jeonghanna~~~" gumamnya.

Seungcheol segera berjalan ke kamar mandi begitu menyadari bahwa istrinya memang tidak ada disampingnya dan benar saja ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka yg Seugcheol lihat adalah wajah pucat wanita yg sekarang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

"gwenchana chagi? Kau kenapa hm?" ucap Seungcheol sambil menangkup wajah Jeonghan yg lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"hhh molla... perutku mual sekali yeobo, kepalaku pusing, badanku juga lemas" jelas Jeonghan sambil memeluk suaminya.

Seungcheol yg mendengar penjelasan sang istri dengan sigap langsung menggendong Jeonghan ala bridal style dan membaringkannya ke ranjang mereka.

"aku minta Jaejoong noona untuk datang memeriksa mu ne chagi?"Seungcheol tidak bisa tidak khawatir jika sudah melihat Jeonghan sakit. Maka dari itu Seungcheol segera menghubungi Jaejoong, kakak Jeonghan yg kebetulan merupakan seorang dokter.

"tahan sebentar ne chagi. Tadi aku sudah menelfon Jaejoong noona untuk segera datang dan memeriksamu". Jeonghan yg merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai 10 menit ada yg mengetuk pintu rumah Seungcheol secara brutal(?).

"Seungcheol~ah palliwa buka pintunya!"

"tenang sedikit boo. Jeonghan pasti tidak apa2" ucap Yunho suami Jaejoong yg mendekati Jaejoong bersama balita yg tertidur digendongannya.

Begitu mendapat telefon dari Seungcheol Jaejoong ingin menceramahi adik iparnya itu karena menelfon dipagi buta saat Jaejoong baru saja akan tidur, iya bekerja sebagai dokter memang tidak mengenal waktu. Tapi begitu seungcheol memberi tahu kalau jeonghan sakit jaejoong tak kalah cemas dari seungcheol. Jaejoong dan Jeonghan merupakan 2 bersaudara putra dari Pemilik Kim Corp yg cukup terkenal di Korea. Orangtua mereka sekarang menetap di Jepang sekaligus memperbesar jaringan bisnis mereka disana. Dan pesan orangtua mereka pada 2 bersaudara itu adalah harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah memiliki keluarga masing-masing tapi tak jarang Jaejoong dan Jeonghan menghabiskan waktu sekedar jalan-jalan, berbelanja bahkan liburan berdua. Dan jika salah satu dari mereka adayg sakit seperti inilah yg terjadi...

"Dimana Jeonghan? Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol yg baru saja membuka pintu langsung dihujani pertanyaan oleh kakak iparnya itu. Belum sempat Seungcheol menjawab Jaejoong sudah buru-buru masuk ke kamar tempat adiknya berada. Yunho dan Seungcheol mengikuti Jaejoong ke kamar Jeonghan.

"yaak Jeonghanna gwenchana? Mana yg sakit? Bilang pada eonni hmm" panik Jaejoong.

Sedangkan yg ditanya malah tertawa "hihihihihihi wajah eonni sama seperti seungcheol tadi pagi. Tenanglah eonnie, tadi pagi-pagi sekali memang badanku lemas sekali, kepalaku juga pusing bahkan sempat muntah-muntah. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu"

"Lemas? Pusing? Muntah-muntah? OMMMOOOO mungkin kah?" heboh Jaejoong. Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Yunho yg melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yg girang padahal adiknya sedang sakit itu jadi terheran-heran.

Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan alat-alat kedokterannya dan memeriksa Jeonghan. "kau belum menstruasi kan?"

"ehhm kalau tidak salah aku memang telat bulan ini. Waeyo eonni, apa hubungannya?" bingung Jeonghan.

Jaejoong segera berdiri menghampiri Seungheol dan memeluknya "Jaga adik dan calon keponakanku Cheol~ah"

"KEPONAKAN?" teriak Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan Yunho. Bahkan sampai membangunkan moonbin.

"iya adikku sayang... disini ada Choi Junior. Eonnimu yg hebat ini bisa merasakannya. Nanti ikut eonni ke rumah sakit dan kita periksakan baby Choi ne" perintah Jaejoong.

"Noona... jadi Jeonghan ha..mil? aku akan menjadi appa? Jinjja noona? Gomawo chagi~" Seungcheol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dengan menghujani ciuman pada Jeonghan.

Moonbin yg melihat seungcheol yg merupakan samchonya menciumi jeonghan meronta ingin diturunkan dan segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Han imoo~~~~~~" panggilnya manja sambil berusaha menaiki ranjang jeonghan

Jeonghan yg melihat merentangkan tangan menunggu pelukan dari keponakan kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Seungcheol mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Moonbin , Jung Moonbin anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yg tidak lain adalah keponakannya itu sudah seperti orang ketika yg selalu merusak moment JeungCheol. Tak jarang Moonbin menginap di rumah mereka. Dan yg lebih menyedihkannya lagi Jeonghan memang terkadang menomorduakan Seungcheol jika sudah berdua bersama Moonbin.

"Chamchoon awac, Binnie lindu imo" celoteh Moonbin yg entah kapan sudah berada ditengah-tengah Jeungcheol.

" **(Isshhhh bocah kecil)** Noona anakmu~~~" rengek Seungcheol.

Selamat "menikmati" tuan Choi


End file.
